Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/2
Previous - 1 • Next - 3 (The camera pans to Gary the Gadget Guy, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie) Gary: JPG, did you and Rookie find something for the mission? Jet Pack Guy: Still nothing. I've heard that Rookie is trying hard to find it. Rookie: Same word from JPG, because it was very hard to find many clues. Gary: Well, maybe you can try again next time. (Scene cuts to where Dot, Paxton, and Olivia are meeting Gary for the first time) Gary: Ah, Dot, you are here just in time. (notices Paxton and Olivia) Greetings, you two, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gary the Gadget Guy, but you can call me G or Gary. Welcome to the Elite Penguin Force. Oh, and these are my fellow agents Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy: Nice to meet you, only for this day. Gary: And this is Rookie. Rookie: Hey there, it's nice to meet you. I joined the EPF after I left the former PSA. Gary: Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet Dot. She's also one of the agents of EPF. Not only that, she's also the Master of Disguise. (The song from LazyTown, "Master of Disguise", starts playing in the background) Dot: That's right. You've got the answer that is right in front of my eyes. I'm the Master of Disguise. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! (Then, Dot started singing about being the Master of Disguise) Dot: (singing) ♫ I'm the master of disguise. ♫ (Dot points at the camera while dancing) Dot: (singing) ♫ I can vanish from your eyes. ♫ (While singing, Dot points up and does the Batusi. She then snaps her fingers and disappears into smoke. The scene cuts to Dot peeking through the wall.) Dot: (off-screen singing voice) ♫ I can be in different places, ♫ (While Dot is singing off-screen, she, who is on-screen and silent, hides in the wall and turns into a saleswoman. She then peeks up the wall as a saleswoman. The scene cuts to a snowy forest where Dot appears on camera with a red clown nose.) Dot: (singing) ♫ With my many funny faces, ♫ (The scene cuts to Dot transforming into a doctor) Dot: (off-screen singing voice) ♫ In disguise. ♫ (The scene cuts to Dot transforming into a pilot. She laughs and looks up at the same time while she transforms into a pilot. The scene fades to the goggles, and then zooms out to reveal Dot as a pilot. The scene later cuts to Dot at Gary's science lab. Gary was there watching Dot sing the song.) Dot: (singing) ♫ Sometimes it's so nifty, When I'm really really shifty, In disguise. ♫ (Dot leaves the lab. The scene later cuts to Dot's closet where it's filled with millions of costumes Dot has or hasn't used. She later appears from the bottom of the screen, looks at the camera, and points up.) Dot: (speaking) It's disguise time! (Dot turns into a magician) Dot: (singing) ♫ It's so easy to deceive you, With my sneaky little tricks. ♫ (Dot, as a magician, takes out cards from her pocket, and she walks through the lane where all of the costumes from the closet stood still.) Dot: (singing) ♫ And to make you believe, Each character that I pick, hey! ♫ (The scene cuts to Dot standing near the left side of a brick wall) Dot: (singing) ♫ When you look for me I'm gone, in front of your eyes, ♫ (Dot hides behind the wall, transforms into a detective, walks out from the wall, and stands near the right side of a brick wall) Dot: (singing) ♫ People call me The master of disguise! ♫ (Dot uses the magnifying glass to look at, as the camera pans to Dot sneaking across the EPF Command Room) Dot: (singing) ♫ I'm as sneaky as can be. ♫ (Dot looks around and walks to Paxton and Olivia) Dot: (singing) ♫ No one's sneakier than me. ♫ (Dot puts on her green alien costume) Dot: (singing) ♫ I can get so sly and loathing, When I dress in other clothing, In disguise... (The scene cuts to Dot hiding behind a wall where Dot sees a penguin, who is walking right by her, not knowing that Dot is hiding in a wall being slimy) Dot: (singing) ♫ You'll walk right by me, Not knowing that I'm slimy. ♫ (The scene cuts to Dot at her office) Dot: (singing) ♫ A scary dinosaur, ♫ (Dot puts on her dinosaur costume and acts like a dinosaur) Dot: (singing) ♫ With a loud ferocious roar. ♫ (She then changes back into her normal clothes) Dot: (singing) ♫ I'm so glad, ♫ (She disguises herself as an old lady) Dot: (singing) ♫ I'm so tricky, ♫ (Dot later changes into her female Santa outfit) Dot: (singing) ♫ Even so Saint Nick-y. ♫ (Dot later changes into her female pirate outfit and makes swords made of balloons. She later changes back into her normal clothes.) Dot: (singing) ♫ When you look for me, I'm gone, in front of your eyes. ♫ (Dot snaps her fingers, disappears into smoke, and after a few seconds, reappears from smoke behind Paxton and Olivia. They both looked at Dot.) Dot: (singing) ♫ People call me The master of disguise! ♫ Dot: (speaking) Hahaha! I'm the Master of Disguise! (Dot snaps her fingers, disappears into smoke, and after a few seconds, reappears from smoke, as she stands right next to Gary. Paxton and Olivia are amazed.) Dot: See, I told you that I'm good at disguising, I told you. My disguise powers are so powerful enough for me to join the EPF. (The song ended as the scene cuts to Paxton and Olivia who are so amazed) Paxton and Olivia (both): Wow! Paxton: That... is... awesome! That's a very nice song about you being the Master of Disguise, Dot. Dot: Why thank you. Gary: So, who are you, and what are your names? Paxton: Well, sir, uh, G, was it? Gary: Just call me Gary. Paxton: Oh! Hello, Gary, my name is Paxton, and this is Olivia. Olivia: Hi. Gary: Nice to meet you, Paxton and Olivia. As we meet together, I was going to find two new agents to join the Elite Penguin Force. Paxton: Wait, really? Gary: Yeah! Paxton: So, who are those two new agents of EPF? Gary: Well, it turns out... that you and Olivia are those two new agents of EPF. Paxton: Wait, me? (points at Olivia) Her? Olivia: Me? Paxton and Olivia (both): Us? Gary: Yep. It's you two that are going to be the new EPF agents, follow me. (Paxton and Olivia walk with Gary to the giant computer screen at the EPF Command Room. Gary turns on the computer screen as it shows camera footage of a white polar bear) Gary: This is the polar bear that appears on the screen. His name is Herbert Percival Bear. He was one of our greatest arch-nemesis of the EPF. Although most polar bears like the cold weather, and they can swim through cold water and eat fish, Herbert hated the cold weather unlike the rest of the polar bears in all Antarctica. By the way, he's also a vegetarian, meaning that Herbert can only eat fruits and vegetables instead of fish the other polar bears usually eat. Oh, and also, Herbert cannot swim and was afraid of water and heights. Because Herbert hated cold places ever since he was a little cub, he has been trying to take over the Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm island paradise. Paxton: Wow! That's terrible. Gary: Indeed, it is. He likes warm weather instead of cold weather, and wants to turn the snowy Club Penguin Island into a sandy tropical island, and if he does that, we penguins will soon be... extinct! Paxton: (shocked) Extinct!?! Oh no! We're gonna die in that hot weather! What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Gary: Well, if we try to stop Herbert from turning Club Penguin island into a warm tropical island, then the whole Antarctic island will be saved. So that's why we've decided to create the Elite Penguin Force to make sure that everyone and the whole Club Penguin Island is safe from harm. We have to stop Herbert from ending the Club Penguin Island as we know it. (sticks out his hand) So, what do you say? Olivia: Of course, we will do anything for your help to save many penguins from extinction. It's a deal. (shakes Gary's hand) Paxton: Okay then, I'm in. (shakes Gary's hand) Gary: Good then, you are now the members of the Elite Penguin Force. (Scene fades to the Herbert's Fortress, then scene cuts to where Herbert P. Bear is waiting for Duke) Herbert: Where is that weasel?! He could be here with the files. Doctor Skia, get over here! (Doctor Skia arrives in time) Doctor Skia: Yes, Herbert, what is it? Herbert: Is Duke going to be here with the files at the EPF? Doctor Skia: Possibly, it takes some time, but just be patient, please. Wait until that weasel got the files. (Duke busts down the door and enters Herbert's fortress) Doctor Skia: Okay, maybe not. Duke: I'm here, boss! I'm here! Herbert: Good, I was getting real angry that you didn't show up. Now, did you get the files? Duke: Ummm... ah, no boss. Herbert: What?! (grabs Duke's sleeveless shirt) Don't tell me you lost the files! Duke: But it's wasn't my fault, it was those two new penguins, boss. They stopped me and got the files back to Dot. Doctor Skia: Hang on a second, Duke, did you just say "two new penguins"? (Duke nods his head meaning "yes") Herbert: Really? Umm... (puts down Duke) If those two penguins stopped you, they must have joined in the EPF. That no good Gary is always doing something. Doctor Skia: So I think I had a plan, Herbert. Herbert: Like what? Doctor Skia: Maybe we can kidnap Gary, so we can force him to make the heating ray for us to melt down the Club Penguin Island. Herbert: Good idea, Skia, we will do this in the night that no-one will see us. Now then, when I take over this Penguin Island, I will finally go back to the hot season. (laughing evilly) Doctor Skia: But, uh... Herbert, you know that I'm a penguin. So, what could I do before the heat? Herbert: There's a freezer inside the basement where it can keep you safe. Doctor Skia: Very good, sir. Come on, Weselton, the boss need some time alone. Duke: It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton! Get it right, you dumb-dumb! (Doctor Skia and Duke left and shut the door, as Herbert looks outside and becomes very patient. The scene cuts to where Paxton and Olivia are getting dressed into EPF clothes and putting on spy gears.) Gary: Now it's the time that Paxton and Olivia have now joined in the Elite Penguin Force, where they will stop Herbert and his plans and save our island. Welcome, Agent Paxton and Agent Olivia. (The camera pans to Paxton and Olivia who are now in spy clothing and gear) Gary: Paxton and Olivia, I want you to introduce to The Director of the EPF. (The computer screen turns on where The Director of the EPF appears inside the screen, but the face is never revealed because the Director is only the silhouette figure and the Director's voice sounds like a male) Director: Greetings, Agent G, I've heard about those two new agents that you have. Gary: Yes, Director, this is Paxton and Olivia. Olivia: I was pleased to meet you, Director, me and Paxton moved into this new home as we did save Dot's files from that weasel. Paxton: It's true, Mr. Director, the name of this was Duke Weaselton as we capture him, but then he got away. Director: I see, so it looks like Herbert is up to no good. So the mission to stop Herbert and his evil plans is going to work, but it was working which it will appear tonight which it will arrive in a few hours. Olivia: I see, what are we going to do if the plans are here? Director: Well, you can try something around in the island, we are counting on you on the EPF, Director out. (Computer screen is turned off) Paxton: I think we could talk to someone in the island that can help us. Gary: Well, I got the files right here that can help you with the mission. (gives the files with pictures of Cadence, Captain Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic and Sensei) Cadence; a popular musical artist, Captain Rockhopper; a friendly pirate who found the island in 2005 with his greatest Puffle name Yarr, Aunt Arctic; a famous news reporter and the editor in chief of the Club Penguin Times, and finally, Sensei; a ninja trainer who can teach many penguins to earn the belts. Paxton: Alright then, so me, Olivia, and Dot will find them when the blueprints appear. Jet Pack Guy: I'm going with you, you cannot leave without a helper. Rookie: Me too, this is my first time that I like to join with you. Gary: Okay then, Paxton, Olivia, Dot, JPG, and Rookie, you will go and get them and come back when the blueprints are arrived. Good luck, everyone. (Paxton, Olivia, Dot, JPG, and Rookie were leaving the EPF Room as they were going to find the penguins from the photos) Previous - 1 • Next - 3 Category:Transcripts